Pirouette Paper's diary
Once Upon A Time It’s Legacy Year in Ever After High, a school for the next generation of fairytales. On that page, I go there, too. Being the next paper ballerina, I have large hexpectations on my crown. By signing the Storybook of Legends, it’s like sharing a contract with Death. I heard fables around school of other fairyteens thinking I’m as brave as a knight in shining armor for wanting to sign. Deep down in the pages, I’m royally afraid of what’ll happen to me. I’m only going to sign because I have to. The first paper ballerina left a legacy that I truly have to honor and live up to. I’m not going to disappoint. On Legacy day, my door will be open, and I’m going to be dancing right through it. Of course, what's a fairytale without her Once Upon a Time. Let's start from where all others start. Once Upon a Time, in land called Ever After... Chapter 1 I watched from the window of my room in the castle as my dad took my bags. "Goodbye, Ro," my Mother said happily Grimmly, "Have a spelltacular Legacy Year.'' Your destiny's waiting up on you''." I eyed my mom. "What's the pointe, Mom? I'm going to die."'' She laughed, and I saw where I got the crinkles around my eyes when I laughed. "''Don't be the princess who never smiled! Be positive, Ro." "Fine," I said, my face still blank, "I'm going to die quickly." Again, my mother laughed. "You should royally be going outside now." She kissed my forehead and handed me a lavender pouch with pastel pink drawstring. Just by squeezing it, I felt the small outline of a key. "We got you a new carriage. You just got your Carriage Driver's License, try using it." I smiled like the Cheshire Cat, but my mother continued,'' "''And your almost late for your Book-to-School orientation." Oh, right. I kissed my mom on the cheek and ran out. As the carriage's enchanted engine began to spur to life. My dancing friends who also lived in the castle leaned out from the several windows. At most, two or three ballerinas leaned out from each of the ten windows, "Bye, Ro!" They all screamed in unison. I hesitated on waving back. I was driving for once upon a time, of course. Wow, I live with a lot of fairytales. I tried to smile, to at least pretend that this new year would be spellbinding, and that I'd miss home. Deep underneath my papery pink skin, I couldn't wait to leave. The castle had a certain je ne sai quoi hanging around it. Soon, I had only realized that my home was far too stained with the air of my future and my tragic demise. I don't want to sign! I want to sign. I have to sign. I could already tell that Legacy Year was going to be something more than my regular entrée à la seconde. Chapter 2 I arrived at Ever After High after getting lost at Bookend’s streets. I don't really know where I left the carriage, but I royally hope it's fairy safe there. I had almost missed the Book-to-School orientation, so it was no matter. After a visit with Trollsworth and a chase after Baba Yaga, I had my class schedule and dorm room. My question was, who was my roommate-to-be? I was knocking on my room in the Girls' Tower, hoping that I could know who I was going to room with for a whole year. I could hear Bee-throne-ven's Fifth Symphony playing, so I knew someone with wicked taste in muse-ic was in there. With no answer, I pulled my bags and did a few triple runs on my way in, humming a song. I reviewed the dorm. The room was large enough. "Charming," ''I said as I looked around. It just needed a few touching up before I could really call it my home at school. From there was another charming ballerina. I knew that as she pirouetted before the mirror. She had not even noticed me as I watched as she performed the ''pas de chat ''wonderlandifully. She seemed at ease while she was dancing. As if she, like myself, fell into another world while everytime she danced. Dancing made it easy to lose myself, to forget my Sadly Every After and the... fire. Ever so silently, not to interrupt, I creeped around to leave my bags next to whichever bed looked as if no one had used it. The orientation was starting! Light as the quill scratching this diary, I left her in the room. Ballerinas as roommates was one of the most wicked combinations ever-after! I wonder what her story is… After sort-of meeting my roommate, I didn't really know where the orientation was. The authors are really working against me today. So I decided not to go. Chapter 3 I headed on to the Red Shoes Studio, where I found Madame Scarlett Shoes. My friends were all throneschooled, but they always went to this ballet studio. It was where I went when I needed them. ''"You’re late for your Book-to-School orientation, aren’t you?"'' she glared as she set her bright red pointe atop the barre. She knew me as a fairytale who, when late, never bothers to come anymore. I was alone at the studio because everyone else was at the orientation. As I can storytell, I could greatly assume that my roomie had stopped dancing just to go there, too. I began to take of my shoes and slip into my pointe, "''Yes." I stood and joined Madame Scarlett by the barre. "Well," she began, "let’s work on your arabesque."'' The arabesque was one of the most important moves I have to master in my story. I need to lift it high enough that it can’t be seen in some way. In the same manner, I hold my head up high so my fears can’t be seen and will be royally ignored. I was at the Studio for hours, it seemed. The evening bell '''RANG '''and '''RANG'. Madame Scarlett gasped as she let go of my shoulders, allowing me to drop on the floor. "It would be fairest if you go," She told me, "We do not want Headmaster to see his students out of their towers. Go before the clock strikes midnight." And so I left. I was hungry, so I thought that maybe sneaking into the Castleteria was hexcellent idea at the time. it so wasn't Let’s say, things didn’t end with a Happily Ever After that night. Chapter 4 The moon was almost high enough for the cow to jump over it. Stars glittered bright in the sky, contrasting the moon. Like any ballerina would, I drifted across the castle corridors evading any suspicious figure that could be sleepwalking out at night. The castleteria was surprisingly empty at such an early hour of the evening. It was just after dinner, so there was obviously food left. The best leftovers I could hope for were split princess-and-the-pea soup or at least pumpkin-carriage pie. And, spellbinding, Queen-of-Hearts tarts! Couldn't I have wished for less! I ate three while I was there and brought three more for the trip back to my room. It wasn't a very royal dinner but at least I didn't have to sleep on an empty stomach. I hadn't realized my riddle-iculously loud chewing until I had heard two muffled voices from what I knew was the Headmaster's office. Curious as I was, I moved closer to the door. Chapter 5 Trust me, I try not to make any more bold and risky moves than I have to, but there I was anyway, eavesdropping on conversations behind closed doors. The first voice was the Headmaster. No surprises there, it was his office. The other voice was obviously female, but it couldn't have been Trollsworth, or even Mrs. Her Majesty The White Queen. It was no voice I had ever after heard even once upon a time.I leaned towards the door, cupping my ear at the hardwood as I eavesdropped overheard the conversation of Headmaster and the unnamed female. "So she doesn't want her destiny," the female voice said, her tone sounding like a question. "She refuses to sign and take part of her destiny." The Headmaster snarled, "She does not understand what she is trying to do." By Hans Christian Andersen, their pronoun game was strong. Who was the she they were talking about? The woman snarled, "She's going mad, that's what's happening!" "Now, now," Headmaster said, "We will have Miss Queen sign the book hopefully by Legacy Day." Miss Queen? Was it Raven they were talking about? I gasped. How could Raven refuse her destiny? I could understand that she never ever after wanted to be evil. But her destiny sounded like a walk in the Enchanted Forest next to mine... but Raven would be Raven I supposed. As I listened, I kept on eating. I savored the sweet cherry-charmberry flavor of the tarts. "Is that," the Headmaster said questioningly, "Heart Tarts I smell?" I leaned my back to the door. I was ruined. I was going to be hex-spelled before school had even started. As my back rested on the door, it had immediately swung open and I landed on my back onto a nicely carpeted floor. "Miss Paper," I saw the Headmaster's face look down upon mine in a frown. "Hexplain yourself." Chapter 6 Where was I again? Oh, yes. The TROUBLING part of the story. I was now sitting in front of the Headmaster. I scanned the room for the source of the womanly voice, yet the room was as blank as the expression on the Headmaster's face. "What are you," Headmaster Grimm's dark green eyes narrowed at me, "doing outside your tower, at this time?" He royally spat those last words at me. I felt as if there was a frog hanging in my throat, trying to hop its way out. I was trying to swallow it down. This frog really wanted to turn into a prince now, didn't it? "Passing by," I said nonchalantly, "I best have my freedom before I sign my life away." He gritted his teeth, "Miss Paper." "Yes?" I looked up at him and smiled innocently. His face became more calm and collected, "Your Freedom Year is over. It is your Legacy Year now." Did he hexpect me to not know that? "Year just started, Headmaster," I replied. "I won't do it again." He stood and walked over to where I sat. He held my shoulder and spoke calmly. "Good. Did you hear anything while you were passing by? Anything off the madder side of Wonderland?" As a matter of fact, yes. "No," I said, like a liar. "May I return to my dorm now?" The headmaster walked closer to the door and closed it tight. "Not just yet, Miss Paper." I swallowed that annoying little frog that was croaking at the base of my throat. "You see," he began, "Miss Queen is having second thoughts about her destiny." I nodded for him to continue. Anything to keep his mind off of how I was "sneaking out" tonight. He continued, just like I had told him to, "And you, one who I could understand would Rebel against destiny, did not rebel." He did have a pointe. "I am asking you to bring a bit of sense into Raven's mind. She's been with the company of madness for quite sometime. A talk with someone as sensible as you will... definitely put Miss Queen back to the right course of mind." I stuttered and yes, I do sometimes and spoke, "M-me?" The headmaster rolled his eyes, "Yes. Y-you." I was very sure that his faux stutter was made to simply mock me. "Speak to Raven. And convince her that what she is trying to do will not only endanger her, but all of Ever After." The old man let me leave after all that. I don't think I have it in me to talk to Raven about something as trivial and controversial as destiny. Sure, I think it's unfairest that Raven doesn't want to sign when I have to, but the mini-Evil Queen Raven has a choice. I have a choice, and I choose to sign. Raven has a choice and it's entirely up to her. Category:Diaries Category:Zam's Scribbles Category:Amazamazing Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction